


One Night

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: Steve and Peggy just want to have one night together, one night enjoying and exploring each other. But it's not easy when they have two young children.





	One Night

It was their first night alone, alone and together, in long time.

 

After Maggie was born it became Steve’s responsibility to wrestle James into his pyjamas and barter over the number of stories he needed before he could sleep, while Peggy bathed and nursed their daughter.

 

It should have left them with a reasonable amount of time with each other, but the Carter-Rogers’ children were a handful, to say the least.

 

They’d finally moved Maggie into her own room and somewhat settled into a routine when Steve was commissioned for a new art project. Which meant long hours and late nights.

 

But the deadline for the project had finally passed, the children were asleep in their own rooms, and Peggy was draped across their bed in a crimson silk robe she’d bought months ago.

 

She had been saving it for a special occasion, and a night with Steve all to herself was occasion enough.

 

The black underwear and stockings she wore underneath were purely for Steve’s enjoyment. Though she did relish in the hunger in his eyes as he looked her over.

 

“What are you waiting for?” she murmured, not missing the way he swallowed thickly when she spoke.

 

“Just enjoying the view.” Steve pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor before leaning over her, capturing her lips in a needy kiss.

 

Her hands travelled over Steve’s shoulders and back as they kissed, it had been so long since she’d been able to enjoy him like this. He seemed to share the sentiment, his hands had already loosened her robe and were roaming up her sides, across her chest.

 

“I’ve missed this,” Steve murmured against her lips.

 

Peggy groaned, pulling Steve over her. He happily obliged and straddled her, his lips barely moving from hers.

 

They carried on kissing until they were breathless, she could feel Steve’s hardness through his trousers, pressing against her thigh. _Fuck_ , she needed him.

 

She tugged at his waistband and he took the hint, shimmying his trousers down, along with his underwear, and kicking them away. When he pressed the full length of his naked body against her she almost cried out in joy.

 

Steve pressed his open mouth to Peggy’s neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin, while his hand reached under her knickers, rubbing her just where she needed him to.

 

Peggy’s hips rolled, pushing up into Steve’s touch, while her fingers threaded through his hair, scratching the scalp.

 

She felt him groan against her collarbone as she pulled on his hair, but the sound was mixed with something else she couldn’t quite place. Steve’s fingers continued to work her over, but Peggy was distracted, listening out.

 

A piercing wail broke through her arousal, pulling her away from the climax that had just begun building. Steve slumped against her, sighing, his hands pulling away.

 

“I’ll go,” he mumbled against her chest, before rising to stand. He moved lazily around the room, picking up his clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

 

Peggy sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. As much as she wanted to let Steve deal with Maggie, she most likely needed another feed. She quickly righted herself, then headed towards the nursery.

 

She wasn’t surprised to see that James was awake, peering into his sister’s cot.

 

Steve chuckled as he entered the room. “James, we’ve already told you, you don’t need to get out of bed when your sister’s crying, we’ll get her.”

 

James just looked at his sister with wide eyes as Peggy picked her up. To no one’s surprise, she started rooting as soon Peggy lifted her to her chest.

 

“Why was she crying?” James asked.

 

“She’s hungry.”

 

“But it’s night-time.” James’ brows furrowed together as he tried to figure it out.

 

“Well, she’s got your father’s appetite.”

 

That seemed to be answer enough for James, who had once seen Steve devour an entire roast turkey in one sitting, sides and all.

 

“Come on son, let’s get you back to bed.” Steve scooped James into his arms and headed to his room.

 

Maggie fussed against Peggy’s chest, insisting to be fed. The black lace bra she had on wasn’t the most practical attire for feeding an infant, so it had to be discarded, but the robe worked rather nicely.

 

Just as Maggie was full James came bounding into the room.

 

“When you’ve finished feeding her would you like to read me a story?”

 

Peggy raised her eyebrow. Knowing Steve, James had probably just been read a bedtime story.

 

“That’s not what we agreed,” Steve said as he followed James in. “Two stories and then it’s time to go to sleep.”

 

“But Dugan read me ten stories when he looked after me!” James held up his fingers to make his point. “ _Ten_. Before you brought Maggie home.”

 

Peggy rose, handing Maggie to Steve. He cuddled her against his chest, she always looked so small in his arms.

 

“She needs burping,” she instructed Steve before turning to their son. “ _One_ story,” Peggy warned as she led James back to his room.

 

... 

 

James was dozing off when Peggy finally left his room. She headed back to her bedroom but stopped short when she saw Steve was still in the nursery.

 

He was leaning back in the arm chair, Maggie asleep on his chest.

 

“I see you started without me.” Steve nodded to the black lace bra she’d thrown on the floor.

 

She snorted. “Am I going to have to finish without you?”

 

That was more than enough direction for Steve, who swiftly stood and settled Maggie in her cot.

 

They’d barely shut their bedroom door before Steve’s hands were on Peggy’s robe, pulling the tie loose.

 

She undid Steve’s trousers, pushing them down, along with his underwear. His shirt quickly joined them in a pile on the floor.

 

The stockings now seemed a nuisance, until Steve gently pushed her down onto the bed and went to work slowly peeling them off, his mouth following them down her legs.

 

When she was finally free of her clothes Steve’s lips made their way back up her leg, roaming along the inside of her thigh, until he was using his tongue to part her, teasing her with soft licks and gentle puffs of breath.

 

Peggy wanted to savour the moment, wanted to savour the feel of Steve’s mouth on her, but she was exhausted and desperate to find her release.

 

“ _Please,”_ she sighed. _“Steve._ ”

 

It did the trick, spurring him on. His fingers and mouth brought her quickly to a peak which had her trembling around him.

 

When she’d caught her breath she tugged on Steve’s shoulder, bringing his lips to hers. She rolled her hips against him and nipped on his earlobe.

 

“I _need_ you,” she murmured.

 

Not one to be told twice, Steve guided himself into her. His hips moved against her, searching for his own release.

 

Peggy kissed his shoulder, then along his neck, watching his climax build. She could tell he was close, it wouldn’t take much to tip him over the edge.

 

“Come for me, Steve,” she whispered in his ear.

 

Like a charm, Steve’s body went taught. He groaned so beautifully, before collapsing on top of her.

 

Peggy stroked Steve’s sweat damp hair as he caught his breath. His lips trailed lazily across her collarbone.

 

They were both spent. Peggy was dozing off when she heard a light knock on the door.

 

“Daddy,” James’ voice was cautious. “I’m thirsty.”

 

Steve groaned, almost inaudibly, against Peggy’s chest.

 

“Just a minute,” he called out. Steve stood and gathered his clothes, shoving them on quickly.

 

Peggy just watched, too spent to move. After Steve had dressed he draped a blanket over Peggy, covering her. He leant down to press a kiss to her forehead.

 

“At least we got to finish this time,” she said sleepily.

 

She heard Steve chuckle as he headed for the door.

 


End file.
